pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtwig
Turtwig (Japanese: ナエトル Naetoru) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Biology Physiology Turtwig is a Pokémon and appears to be a green-ish Pokémon with a small twig on its head. On the twig are two green leaves. It has large yellow eyes and its face is oddly shaped. On the bottom of the face there is a yellow mouth in an obtuse shape. Also on its face it has two tiny nostrils. It has four small stubby feet, so it can't move as fast, and on the bottom of its feet are an obtuse area of yellow towards the bottom of the feet. It also has a shell on its back. The shell is brown with black line on the bottom and a few stripes. Behavior Turtwig is docile but somehow over-affectionate, as it sometimes might bite its trainer's head as a way to express its love. It can be both insensitive and bashful or outgoing and protective. If Turtwig doesn't drink enough water, the leaf on its head withers, thus it must live by the riverside. Habitat Turtwig can be found at the rivers near dense forests, but it is a rare instance. Evolution Turtwig evolves into a Grotle starting at level 18, which later evolves into a Torterra starting at level 32. Game info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Generation VII= |Snorlax, Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Shieldon, Bastiodon|—|100|10|Steel|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Victreebel, Carnivine|—|100|10|Normal|Special|Tough|2}} |Victreebel, Carnivine|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Tough|0}} |Victreebel, Carnivine|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Tough|0}} Sprites Appearances Anime Turtwig is used by Ash in the Sinnoh Region. It could learn Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf, Curse, Bite, Mega Drain, Leech Seed, Synthesis, Crunch, Giga Drain, and Leaf Storm. Later in the series, Ash's Turtwig evolved into Grotle, but this made it hard for Ash to train it, due to a lack of speed. Afterwards, Paul's Torterra teaches Grotle how to fight with reduced speed. Ash later uses this strategy there on. It soon evolves into Torterra at Sunyshore City during another battle with Team Rocket. It reappeared in the Pikachu short airing along with the 15th Pokémon movie. Known Trainers with a Turtwig *Ash Ketchum *Professor Rowan *Gardenia *Paul Trivia *Like Bulbasaur and Chikorita, Turtwig can walk on all fours, making it the third Grass starter to be a quadruped. *Turtwig is the heaviest of the basic forms of all of the starters. *Turtwig, along with Totodile, are the only starters who evolve at level 18. This is also the highest level a starter Pokémon evolves. *Turtwig is the only starter Pokémon that knows a move that is neither normal type nor its primary type when given to the player. *Turtwig is the only grass type starter to learn a Water-type move. Origin Turtwig is based on a baby turtle. Etymology Turtwig's name is a portmanteau of "Turtle" and "Twig". Names in other languages Turtwig's Japanese name is Naetle, nae meaning seedling as Turtwig has a seedling growing from his head. Gallery 387Turtwig DP anime.png 387Turtwig DP anime 2.png 387Turtwig DP anime 3.png 387Turtwig DP anime 4.png 387Turtwig DP anime 5.png 387Turtwig DP anime 6.png 387Turtwig DP anime 7.png 387Turtwig DP anime 8.png 387Turtwig DP anime 9.png 387Turtwig DP anime 10.png 387Turtwig DP anime 11.png 387Turtwig Dream.png 387Turtwig Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 387Turtwig Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia.png 387Turtwig Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 387Turtwig Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png 387Turtwig Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 387Turtwig Pokemon Battle Revolution.png 387Turtwig Pokémon PokéPark.jpg 387Turtwig Pokémon HOME.png Turtwig-GO.png ca:Turtwig de:Chelast es:Turtwig fr:Tortipouss it:Turtwig nl:Turtwig pl:Turtwig pt-br:Turtwig Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon